fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria:Lato to wrażeń moc
thumb|324px Fineasz i Ferb wraz z przyjaciółmi postanawiają pod nieobecność rodziców wyruszyć w największą podróż tych wakacji. Wykorzystując ruch obrotowy ziemi pragną podążać za słońcem tak, aby wydłużyć dzień do granic możliwości. Fretka, która obiecała opiekować się braćmi wyrusza z nimi. Mimo początkowej niechęci do pomysłu chłopców bawi się równie dobrze co reszta. ''Aby zobaczyć pełny opis'' Dzień przed podróżą SBTY-X1.png SBTY-X2.png SBTY-X3.png SBTY-X4.png SBTY-X5.png SBTY-X7.png SBTY-X8.png Początek podróży (Danville) Prezentacja SBTY-X9.png SBTY-X10.png SBTY-X11.png SBTY-X12.png SBTY-X13.png SBTY-X14.png|Sceptyk Buford.jpg SBTY-X15.png|Złodziej 640px-Isabella Mad at Buford - SBTY.PNG I believe we can SBTY-X16.png Pnf.png Clay Alken.png 5589.png SBTY-X17.png SBTY-X18.png SBTY-X19.png Zbiórka załogi SBTY-X24.png ;).png SBTY-X25.png SBTY-X26.png 839768947.jpg SBTY-X27.png Etap 1. (Tokio) SBTY-X30.png SBTY-X31.png SBTY-X32.png SBTY-X33.png SBTY-X34.png Bachan Hirano.jpg images.jpeg SBTY-X36.png Images.tokyo.jpg 640px-Anime_Isabella.jpg SBTY-X37.png Etap 2. (Tokio - Himalaje) Przed wizytą SBTY-X42.png SBTY-X46.png SBTY-X47.png SBTY-X48.png SBTY-X49.png SBTY-X50.png SBTY-X51.png Klimpaloon.png Kimpaloon 2.jpg SBTY-X55.png SBTY-X56.png SBTY-X57.png SBTY-X58.png|Fabryka gum VanLTWM4.png VanLTWM3.png Guma tu, Guma tam SBTY-X59.png SBTY-X60.png SBTY-X61.png Guma tu, guma tam.jpg SBTY-X62.png SBTY-X63.png SBTY-X64.png SBTY-X65.png SBTY-X66.png SBTY-X67.png Po wizycie SBTY-X68.png SBTY-X71.png SBTY-X72.png SBTY-X73.png SBTY-X74.png SBTY-X75.png SBTY-X76.png SBTY-X77.png SBTY-X78.png SBTY-X79.png SBTY-X80.png Kimpaloon 3.jpg SBTY-X81.png Etap 3. (Himalaje - Paryż) Dziś przeskoczymy świat SBTY-X83.png SBTY-X84.png SBTY-X85.png Enjoying their bouncing around the world.JPG SBTY-X86.png SBTY-X87.png SBTY-X88.png SBTY-X89.png SBTY-X90.png SBTY-X91.png Buford Caesar - SBTY.jpg SBTY-X92.png Przeskoczymy świat.jpg SBTY-X93.png SBTY-X94.png SBTY-X95.png SBTY-X96.png SBTY-X97.png SBTY-X98.png SBTY-X99.png SBTY-X100.png SBTY-X101.png SBTY-X102.png SBTY-X103.png SBTY-X104.png SBTY-X105.png SBTY-X106.png SBTY-X107.png SBTY-X108.png SBTY-X109.png SBTY-X110.png Lądowanie w Paryżu SBTY-X111.png SBTY-X112.png SBTY-X113.png SBTY-X114.png SBTY-X117.png SBTY-X118.png SBTY-X119.png SBTY-X120.png SBTY-X121.png SBTY-X122.png Phinabella.PNG SBTY-X123.png Fretka szuka Jeremiasza SBTY-X124.png SBTY-X125.png SBTY-X126.png SBTY-X127.png SBTY-X128.png SBTY-X129.png SBTY-X130.png Paryż, miłość i my SBTY-X131.png Izabela i Fineasz razem.png City of Love.jpg SBTY-X132.png SBTY-X133.png SBTY-X134.png SBTY-X135.png SBTY-X136.png SBTY-X137.png SBTY-X139.png SBTY-X138.png 479px-Isabella singing City of Love.jpg SBTY-X140.png SBTY-X141.png SBTY-X142.png SBTY-X143.png 640px-How_Do_I_Look_in_This_Berett_-_SBTY.PNG SBTY-X144.png SBTY-X145.png SBTY-X146.png SBTY-X147.png SBTY-X148.png 807px-He_wants_to_fix_the_plane.jpg SBTY-X149.png SBTY-X150.png SBTY-X151.png SBTY-X152.png Dalszy pobyt w Paryżu SBTY-X153.png SBTY-X154.png SBTY-X155.png SBTY-X156.png SBTY-X157.png SBTY-X158.png SBTY-X160.png SBTY-X159.png SBTY-X161.png SBTY-X162.png SBTY-X163.png SBTY-X164.png Ferb_Alone.JPG Ferb13.PNG SBTY-X167.png Pożegnanie z Paryżem SBTY-X168.png SBTY-X169.png SBTY-X170.png SBTY-X171.png SBTY-X172.png SBTY-X173.png SBTY-X174.png SBTY-X175.png SBTY-X176.png SBTY-X177.png SBTY-X178.png SBTY-X179.png SBTY-X180.png SBTY-X181.png SBTY-X182.png SBTY-X183.png SBTY-X184.png SBTY-X185.png SBTY-X186.png SBTY-X187.png SBTY-X188.png SBTY-X189.png SBTY-X190.png SBTY-X191.png SBTY-X192.png C+J_officially.JPG SBTY-X193.png SBTY-X194.png SBTY-X195.png SBTY-X196.png SBTY-X197.png SBTY-X198.png Etap 4. (Paryż - bezludna wyspa) Odpływ z Paryża SBTY-X199.png SBTY-X200.png SBTY-X201.png SBTY-X202.png SBTY-X203.png SBTY-X204.png SBTY-X205.png SBTY-X206.png SBTY-X207.png SBTY-X208.png SBTY-X209.png SBTY-X210.png SBTY-X211.png Bezludna wyspa SBTY-X212.png SBTY-X213.png SBTY-X214.png SBTY-X215.png SBTY-X216.png SBTY-X217.png SBTY-X218.png SBTY-X219.png SBTY-X220.png SBTY-X221.png SBTY-X222.png SBTY-X223.png SBTY-X224.png SBTY-X225.png SBTY-X226.png SBTY-X227.png SBTY-X228.png SBTY-X229.png Panika Fineasza i rozpacz Izabeli SBTY-X230.png SBTY-X231.png SBTY-X232.png SBTY-X233.png SBTY-X234.png SBTY-X250.png SBTY-X251.png SBTY-X252.png SBTY-X253.png SBTY-X254.png SBTY-X255.png SBTY-X256.png SBTY-X257.png SBTY-X258.png SBTY-X259.png SBTY-X260.png SBTY-X261.png SBTY-X262.png SBTY-X263.png SBTY-X264.png SBTY-X265.png SBTY-X266.png SBTY-X267.png SBTY-X268.png SBTY-X269.png SBTY-X270.png SBTY-X271.png SBTY-X272.png Przemowa Izabeli i pomysł Fineasza SBTY-X273.png SBTY-X274.png SBTY-X275.png SBTY-X276.png SBTY-X277.png SBTY-X278.png SBTY-X279.png SBTY-X280.png SBTY-X281.png SBTY-X282.png SBTY-X283.png SBTY-X284.png SBTY-X285.png SBTY-X286.png SBTY-X287.png SBTY-X288.png SBTY-X289.png SBTY-X290.png SBTY-X291.png SBTY-X292.png SBTY-X293.png SBTY-X294.png SBTY-X295.png SBTY-X296.png SBTY-X297.png SBTY-X298.png Ucieczka z wyspy SBTY-X299.png SBTY-X300.png SBTY-X301.png SBTY-X302.png SBTY-X303.png SBTY-X304.png SBTY-X305.png SBTY-X306.png SBTY-X307.png SBTY-X308.png SBTY-X309.png SBTY-X310.png SBTY-X311.png SBTY-X312.png SBTY-X313.png SBTY-X314.png SBTY-X315.png SBTY-X316.png SBTY-X317.png SBTY-X318.png SBTY-X319.png SBTY-X320.png SBTY-X321.png SBTY-X322.png SBTY-X323.png SBTY-X324.png SBTY-X325.png SBTY-X326.png SBTY-X327.png SBTY-X328.png Etap 5. (Bezludna wyspa - Danville) Lądowanie w Danville SBTY-X329.png SBTY-X330.png SBTY-X331.png SBTY-X332.png SBTY-X333.png SBTY-X334.png SBTY-X335.png SBTY-X336.png SBTY-X337.png SBTY-X338.png Rowery SBTY-X339.png SBTY-X340.png SBTY-X341.png SBTY-X342.png SBTY-X343.png SBTY-X344.png SBTY-X345.png SBTY-X346.png SBTY-X347.png SBTY-X348.png SBTY-X349.png SBTY-X350.png SBTY-X351.png SBTY-X352.png Get on the Trike.jpg|"Wsiadaj na rower!" SBTY-X354.png Zjazd, skok i lądowanie SBTY-X355.png SBTY-X356.png SBTY-X357.png SBTY-X358.png SBTY-X359.png SBTY-X360.png 640px-Isabella's I Believe - SBTY.PNG SBTY-X361.png SBTY-X362.png SBTY-X363.png SBTY-X364.png SBTY-X365.png SBTY-X366.png SBTY-X367.png SBTY-X368.png SBTY-X369.png SBTY-X370.png Xxyz.png|Nareszcie u celu. SBTY-X371.png Przyjęcie powitalne i piosenka Wiwaty SBTY-X372.png SBTY-X373.png SBTY-X374.png SBTY-X375.png 485px-Celebration - SBTY.png SBTY-X376.png SBTY-X377.png SBTY-X378.png SBTY-X379.png SBTY-X380.png Lato to wrażeń moc SBTY-X381.png SBTY-X382.png SBTY-X383.png SBTY-X384.png SBTY-X385.png Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG 804px-Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG 755px-Phineas and Ferb singing SBTY.JPG SBTY-X386.png SBTY-X387.png Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 4.JPG SBTY-X388.png 640px-Isabella_from_SBTY.jpg SBTY-X389.png SBTY-X390.png SBTY-X391.png SBTY-X392.png SBTY-X393.png SBTY-X394.png Phineas_&_Isabelle.png 804px-Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 7.JPG SBTY-X395.png SBTY-X396.png SBTY-X397.png 740px-Phineas, Isabella, and Candace singing SBTY 1.jpg SBTY-X398.png Phineas, Ferb, and Candace singing SBTY.JPG.jpg 1000px-Phineas, Ferb, and Candace singing SBTY 2.JPG SBTY-X400.png SBTY-X401.png SBTY-X402.png SBTY-X403.png SBTY-X404.png 485px-Everyone singing SBTY.jpg SBTY-X405.png SBTY-X406.png SBTY-X407.png SBTY-X408.png Fretka i jeremiasz.jpg SBTY-X409.png SBTY-X410.png SBTY-X411.png SBTY-X412.png SBTY-X413.png SBTY-X414.png Dundersztyc i Pepe 815px-SBTY10.jpg SBTY-X6.png SBTY-X20.png SBTY-X21.png Tokio SBTY-X22.png SBTY-X23.png SBTY-X28.png SBTY-X29.png SBTY-X38.png SBTY-X39.png SBTY-X40.png SBTY-X41.png SBTY-X43.png SBTY-X44.png SBTY-X45.png VanLTWM2.png VanLTWM.png VanDoof.png VMD.png Himalaje SBTY-X52.png SBTY-X53.png SBTY-X54.png SBTY-X69.png SBTY-X70.png SBTY-X82.png Paryż SBTY-X115.png SBTY-X116.png SBTY-X165.png SBTY-X166.png Heinz_and_Vanessa.JPG SBTY-X235.png SBTY-X236.png SBTY-X237.png SBTY-X238.png SBTY-X239.png SBTY-X240.png SBTY-X241.png SBTY-X242.png SBTY-X243.png SBTY-X244.png SBTY-X245.png SBTY-X246.png SBTY-X247.png SBTY-X248.png SBTY-X249.png Perry in Paris.JPG Kategoria:Galerie odcinków